1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastening element attaching device, which is capable of binding up the clothes and socks or the like and attaching tags such as a brand label, a price tag, material explanation and direction for use or the like to the commodities by inserting the fastening elements into the commodities.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in order to bind up the clothes, the daily fancy goods, the slippers and the shoes or the like and effectively attach a brand label and a price tag or the like to the above commodities, various fastening element attaching devices have been conventionally used.
For example, according to the conventional fastening element attaching device, for example, as shown in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application (KOKAI) No. 5-51715, having a hollow needle, which is attached to a front edge of a main body, a push rod, which goes in and out from the foregoing hollow needle, a guide groove, which is disposed on an entrance of the foregoing hollow needle, a fastening element feeding ratchet, which is disposed on the entrance side of the foregoing hollow needle with facing to the foregoing guide groove and a stopper, which is disposed laterally right beside of the foregoing feeding ratchet, a plurality of fastening elements, which are tentatively and lengthwisely connected by a connection bar to form into one body, is disposed from above on the front part of the main body of the device, and in which the entrance of the foregoing guide groove is provided at a portion apart with some distance from the foregoing hollow needle and the length of the foregoing guide groove formed between the foregoing hollow needle entrance to an entrance of the foregoing guide groove, or to an exit of the guide groove is set as long as possible. Further, the fastening elements is inserted into the groove and the lowest fastening element is always and successively pushed out by the lever operation from the fastening element group. Additionally, the connection bar, which remains inside the device after at least some of the fastening elements had been pushed out, is discharged from a front lower part of the main body of the device.
However, if the length of the fastening element group is longer, the above described conventional fastening element attaching device involves a problem such that when the fastening element is used for the commodities, for example, the clothes or the like, the connecting bar after the fastening element had been removed therefrom, tears down the commodities after pushing out the fastening elements or it hurts a finger of the operator.
Especially, the connection bar after pushing out the fastening elements is very danger, since a trace formed after when the fastening elements had been taken out, is sharp. Alternatively, there is a case that the connection bar itself, which extends longer in the upper direction or the lower direction in the front part of a main body the device, becomes an obstacle against the operation.
However, considering a manufacturing cost, the fastening element group is capable of being provided at a low price when the total length of the fastening element is made longer. This is because the fastening element group is made by utilizing one metal mold.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a fastening element attaching device, which is capable of selecting discharging positions depending on each usage by selectively discharging an end of the connecting bar from a lower part or a rear part of a fastening element attaching device.
The present invention has been made taking the foregoing problem into consideration, an object of which is to provide a constitution basically described below. That is to say, the present invention provides a fastening element attaching device for sequentially detaching respective fastening elements from a connection bar by an operational lever from a fastening element group, in which a plurality of fastening elements are formed integrally by the connection bar, comprising a switching mechanism for selectively discharging the foregoing connection bar, which remains inside the device after respective fastening elements had been detached from the foregoing connection bar, from a plurality of places of a main portion of the device.
In order to solve the above described problems in the conventional art, a fastening element attaching device according to the present invention for sequentially pushing out the lowest fastening element among the fastening elements group in which a plurality of fastening elements are formed integrally by the connection bar, at every time when the above described conventional lever is operated, comprises a switching mechanism for selectively discharging the foregoing connection bar, which remains inside the device after respective fastening elements had been detached from the foregoing connection bar, from a plurality of places of a main portion of the device.
Therefore, in the case that the connection bar disturbs the operation, it is possible to discharge the connection bar from a rear part of the main portion of the device.